


Dog Whistle

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Dog Whistles, F/M, Megamind Casually Being Alien, like legit he's just, yeah this happens sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Roxanne has a dog whistle





	Dog Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> i kept writing dog as god so

“What is that?” 

Roxanne looked up, lifting the thin, silver whistle. “This?” 

Megamind nodded, leaning his head onto her shoulder, tilting his head a bit. “Yeah…” 

“A dog whistle.” Megamind blinked, looking at her. 

“You have whistles specifically for dogs?” He asked. Roxanne nodded, shifting a bit. Taking the queue, Megamind took a step away so Roxanne could turn to look at him, holding the whistle up. 

“It’s high pitched, too high pitched for humans to hear, but dogs still can. It doesn’t hurt, unless it’s too close or too loud, but it is loud and annoying. They use it to train dogs. My friend asked me to pick hers up from her ex’s.” Roxanne smiled softly, lifting it to her lips and blowing lightly. 

The reaction was immediate. Megamind jerked back, eyes going wide. “Well that’s annoying as hell.” Roxanne frowned, moving the whistle away from her lips. 

“You… heard that?” 

“You didn’t?” 

“Too high of a frequency for human ears, Megs…” Megamind blinked then took the whistle himself, tilting his head a bit. 

“So… you can’t?” Megamind asked softly, and Roxanne shook his head, watching Megamind blow carefully into the whistle himself, pulling away after a moment. “Well… rest assured you’re not missing anything. It’s just annoying as all hell…” 

Roxanne laughed, taking it back from him, twirling on one finger. “High pitched noise? I’d figure it annoying.” She shook her head a bit, leaning over and kissing her cheek. “But now we know you can hear things we can’t.” 

“We’ve always known that.” 

Roxanne smacked his chest, leaving him wheezing in quiet laughter.


End file.
